l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial edict
An Imperial edict or Imperial decree was an order by the Emperor and was considered inviolate by Rokugani law. Imperial edicts often had powerful, long-lasting effects on Rokugan, its society, and its culture. Among the only edicts given by multiple Emperors were: * Elevating someone to Fortune status. * Creating a Minor Clan. * Creating a family within a Great Clan. Imperial Bureaucracy The Imperial Bureaucracy appointed the Department of Edicts to ensure the effective promulgation of Imperial decrees throughout Rokugan. Secrets of the Empire, p. 120 Important Imperial edicts * 34 - The Imperial Palace and walls of Otosan Uchi are torn down to be rebuilt with improved defences during the War Against Fu Leng. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 5 * 48 - Hantei Genji merges the twin religions of Shinseism and kami no michi. Way of the Open Hand, p. 9 * 90 - Great Clans are forbidden from warring upon the minor clans unless provoked. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 10 * 90 - The first Minor Clan, the Fox Clan, is formed. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 29'' * 97 - Osano-Wo is elevated to Fortune of Fire and Thunder, the first of the Fortunes proclaimed by an Emperor. Imperial Histories, p. 19 * c. 247 - Hantei Ningi forbids peasants from carrying the katana and other weapons. Way of the Dragon, p. 85 Way of the Open Hand, p. 67 * 391 - Hantei Fujiwa declares ronin hundred of samurai, the first wavemen of the Empire . Imperial Histories, p. 44 * 400 - Great Clans are forbidden from warring upon each other following the Crane-Crab War. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 12 * 429 The Gusai family is created within the Mantis Clan. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. xx * 442 - Contact with gaijin forbidden after the Battle of White Stag. * 442 - Use of gunpowder forbidden after the Battle of White Stag. Complete Exotic Arms Guide, p. 44 Imperial Histories, p. 76 * 442 - The Tortoise Clan is formed as a new Minor Clan. Imperial Histories, p. 77 * 510 - The Emperor mandates the practice of cremation after the Battle of Stolen Graves. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 13 * 510 - The name 'Gusai' is removed after a failed coup of Gusai Rioshida. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 89 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. xx * 511 - The Naga city of Nirukti is considered a blasphemous abomination. Hantei XI prohibit any Rokugani from entering it. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 364 * 535 - Hantei XIII disbanded the heretical Order of the Five Rings. Imperial Histories 2, p. 89 * 7th century - Sumai is established as an official sport at the Imperial Winter Court. Book of Earth, p. 49 * 10th century - Opium is forbidden except for medical purposes. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 7 * 1123 . The Hare Clan is disbanded upon accusations of maho. Bells of the Dead, p. 9 * 1123 . The Scorpion Clan and the Akodo family are disbanded. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 95 * 1125 - The Hare Clan is restored. Imperial Histories, p. 153 * 1132 - The Three Edicts are issued by Toturi I. Hidden Emperor, p. 27 * 1132 - The Scorpion Clan recovered their lands but Ryoko Owari. The Gift of the Emperor * 1136 - Toturi I ordered all the returned spirits have to undergo a ritual to sever their connection with the Spirit Realms, or commit seppuku, returning to the afterlife. Imperial Histories, p. 220 * 1150 - The Agasha family of the Dragon Clan become the Tamori family. Imperial Histories, p. 223 * 1160 - The Tortoise Clan are given the custody of the Ruins of Otosan Uchi Fealty and Freedom, p. 96 * 1165 - Toturi III issued the Challenges of Enlightenment. Legacy of Fire, by Rich Wulf * 1166 - Toturi III begins the Blood Hunt. Isawa Sezaru is authorized to commandeer whatever resources he desired to combat the Bloodspeakers and Iuchiban. All shugenja in Rokugan were commanded to offer their magical aid in his hunt, even the Jade Champion was subject to Sezaru. Hour of the Wolf , by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf * 1170 Iweko I mandates all wars between the Great Clans will end. Imperial Decree (Glory of the Empire flavor) * 1173 Iweko I conferred the Great Clan status to the Spider Clan. Their tainted members were sent to the Ivory Kingdoms alongside the Mantis Clan to claim these lands for the Empire. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman * 1191 Iweko I created the Imperial Explorers, a Colonial branch of the Imperial Bureaucracy. Second City - The City, p. 7 Imperial Edicts with unknown dates * The Anou family leaves the Kaiu family and is merged into the Miya family. Secrets of the Crab, p. 62 * Shugenja are forbidden to read Kuni Mokuna's journals, the Guide to the Shadowlands. The Book of the Shadowlands, p. 6 External Links * Imperial Edicts (Hidden Emperor 5) Category:Law and Government